ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:156.33.195.254
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:2387" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 13:54, November 16, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. User name If you wish to sign a particular name, be it your own name or something else, I would suggest registering your name of choice. Registering provides many benefits(as listed above), you don't need to provide any personal information, and it also enhances your anonymity by hiding your IP address. Simply typing your name does nothing.--31dot 18:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) If you don't wish to register, please at least sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ or by clicking the Signature button, which adds a timestamp and proper links to your page. If you have any questions about how to do this, please post them here. --31dot 20:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :You've been asked previously. Please take the time to properly sign your posts. Putting "Marc" is unacceptable. If this continues, we will have to block you until you take the time to read your talk page (this page) and respond here. Thank you. -- sulfur 21:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for using the proper signature. Please do not put "Marc Chase" unless you intend to register that as a username, as doing so does nothing. If you do not post here that you have read this, a block may be necessary until you acknowledge this page.--31dot 22:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) If you read the above and acknowledge that you have done so by posting on this page, the block will be lifted ASAP. Please don't put "Marc Chase" unless you intend to register that username. This is because any IP user can post "Marc Chase" as their name and that makes it difficult to keep track of who wrote what.--31dot 14:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::i acknowledge and understand thank you, but i must point out that November 21st you stated that i was using the proper signature, (using the -- 13:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC)--) i added the Marc Chase because that is my name (aka: my signature) i was just making sure that when you asked me to use a proper signature i was using one since IP addresses sometime roam i also put my real name down as well, my question to you is why did you block me after you stated "Thank you for using the proper signature" if it was because i also used my name then all you had to do was ask me to remove my name, no place in your guidelines did i see that i had to create a profile to post on the talk pages, in fact on other Wiki's (the main Star Wars Wikipedia, Wokiepedia) i post heavily for one month and 4 mouths later when i tried to log in my account was closed for inactivity, will that happen on this site so that every 4-6 months i'll have to create a new account? -- 13:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC)-- I know that we admins have no power to close accounts for any reason. Accounts can be blocked, but that is not closing them, and it would not be done merely for inactivity. I can assure you that you will not be blocked for any inactivity- we have almost 3.5 million registered users here, most of whom are not active in editing. You do not have to create a profile if you do not wish to, but if you don't wish to simply sign your talk page posts without posting your name, as described above. If you wish to sign your name, then you should register it(though I would suggest registering something other than your actual name) If you have any questions, please post them here.--31dot 21:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Please remember to log into your username before posting.--31dot 12:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Please also post any new talk page comments in a section at the bottom of the section you are posting in; this keeps the comments organized by date. If you are responding to a particular comment, please say so in your post instead of posting your comment out of order. Thanks --31dot 12:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Once more, simply typing "Marc" is unacceptable. If you have an account, please log into it. The block will be lifted if you post here. 31dot 10:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that article talk pages are meant to discuss changing the article only, and are not meant for general discussion. Specific questions can be asked at the Reference Desk, while open-ended discussion should take place as a site geared towards that. Also, it's "canon", not "cannon". 31dot (talk) 12:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Please check the dates of talk page comments you are responding to, especially on a lengthy talk page; you responded to a comment made in 2006; older comments like that should generally be considered archived. 31dot (talk) 22:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC)